Sonic Heroes 2 (2018 game)
Sonic Heroes 2 is an upcoming sequel game to the original classic Sonic Heroes, for Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PS3 and Xbox 360. Plot Every single team needs to complete their very own mission. Team Members Team Hero * Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic * Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles * Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox/Super Tails * Team Blast: Super Speed Blast Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Team Blast: Chaos Inferno Team Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Taz the Tasmanian Devil * Team Blast: Looney Fight Team Rose * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Big the Cat * Team Blast: Summer Festival Team Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Team Blast: Power Zap Team Classic * Classic Sonic * Classic Knuckles * Classic Tails * Classic Amy * Team Blast: Classic Blast Team Babylon * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross * Team Blast: Wind Surfers Team Future * Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver * Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze * Flashy the Echidna * Team Blast: Super Storm Team Bravery * Maria the Hedgehog * Speedy the Gecko * Colgate the Rabbit * E-102 Gamma * Team Blast: Battle Blitz Team Freedom * Sally Acorn * Bunnie Rabbot * Rotor the Walrus * Sparkles the Ferret * Team Blast: Freedom Unite Team Coolness * Ally the Squirrel * Murdoch the Wolf * Fargle the Echidna * Rocko the Hawk * Team Blast: Super Zap Team Wisdom * Levanna the Cat * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Marine the Raccoon * Team Blast: Ultra Blitz = Voice Cast Members * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices, ever since Remy's voice in Ratatouille (2007)) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) * Robbie Daymond as Classic Sonic (voice) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) *Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagasca''r movie series) *Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on ''Dragon Ball Z) *Bryce Papenbrook as Classic Knuckles (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot , Classic Tails and Metal Bunnie (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) *Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus and Metal Rotor (voices, ever since Danny's voice in Cats Don't Dance (1997)) *Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices) *Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) *Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel and Metal Ray (voices) *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice, replacing the late Deem Bristow respectively) *Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo Lynx (voice) *Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) *Rachael Lillis as Maria the Hedgehog (voice) *Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) *Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) *Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices, ever since Beast Boy's voice on Teen Titans seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) *Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices, ever since Juarez's voice in G-Force (2009)) *Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices, ever since Roxas's voice in the Kingdom Hearts video game series) *Cindy Robinson as Classic Amy (voice) *Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (voices) *Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferret and Metal Sparkles (voices) *Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) *Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) *Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) *Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel and Metal Ray (voices) *Lisa Ortiz as Levanna the Cat (voice) *Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) *Maurice LaMarche as Murdoch the Wolf (voice) *John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) *James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) *Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) Game script ''Sonic Heroes 2'' game script Next game *''Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations 2'' Category:Sonic games Category:Sequels Category:Video games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:2018